A Space Godzilla
A Space Godzilla is an illustrated short story that was published in two parts in the February and April issues of the Japanese edition of Starlog magazine in 1979. It is based on an idea for a new ''Godzilla'' film that was proposed to , but scrapped. Plot In Arizona, strange signals are detected . Meanwhile, Godzilla washes up on the shores of Japan, dying. Scientists are able to examine the monster's organs, and after an attempt to communicate with the brain psychically it is discovered that Godzilla is actually an alien creature named Rozan, from the Godzilla Planet, located in the region where the strange dark nebula signals originated, and is pregnant with a child. Against the protests of the victims of Rozan's rampages, the monster's body is transformed into a rocket in order to send her and her unborn child back to their home planet. Once there, Rozan and her child Lilin are reunited with Kunin. The Godzilla Planet comes under attack from the Sunerians, a species of half-human looking creatures. Kunin and Lilin combat the Sunerian's general, Gamoni, in order to defend the planet, eventually emerging victorious. Facts *This film has no relation to the 1994 film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. *The story was originally created with the intent of being the 16th Godzilla film, for a possible 1979 release. After the idea was discarded by Toho, it was published in Starlog magazine, with Toho's approval. *In the first part of the story, the credits are listed as if it was a feature film, giving a glimpse at how a possible A Space Godzilla film would have been staffed. It includes: **Screenplay credit by Sakio Hirata, who is also credited as the writer of the serialized version. **Director of Photography Yoshitaki Sakamoto. **Special Effects by Tatsuo Shimamura, odd considering Teruyoshi Nakano would have more than likely directed the special effects as he had done for the past 5 and next Godzilla film. **Model Animation by Masaaki Mori, a credit giving a nod to the plan to incorporate stop motion effects into the film. **Music by GODEIGO, a Japanese rock band. **And of course Directed by Nobuhiko Obayashi. Interestingly, the proposed crew is almost identical to that of Obayashi's previous film, House, including DP Sakamoto and music by GODIEGO. *Katsuhiro Otomo already had an established career as a comic artist before illustrating this story, but he would find international fame after directing the Toho-produced animated film Akira, which is credited with popularizing adult Japanese animation or "anime" in the western world. *The idea that Godzilla was actually an alien is one of at least two proposed alternate origins for Godzilla during the late 70's, both of which were intended to be the basis of the 16th Godzilla film, and both of which were planned to be published in print. However, while A Space Godzilla did eventually get published, Super Godzilla: God's Angry Messenger, a novel based on the proposed film Gods of Godzilla, never did. However, the idea that Godzilla was actually created by an ancient alien race later resurfaced in other stories intended tor a feature film, while the notion of Godzilla being an alien was completely abandoned after A Space Godzilla. External Links *[https://maserpatrol.wordpress.com/2015/07/09/a-space-godzilla-chapter-1-farewell-earth/ A Space Godzilla Chapter 1 - "Farewell Earth" - Maser Patrol] *[https://maserpatrol.wordpress.com/2015/09/26/a-space-godzilla-chapter-2-return-to-the-planet/ A Space Godzilla Chapter 2 – “Return to the Planet” - Maser Patrol]